


Delicate

by Mystik



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We might make love in some secret place. And the look on your face...is delicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink on LJ. The kink was "Outdoor sex". Lyrics at the end by Damien Rice.

Jack and Ianto were currently kissing each other senseless, lying on the warm sands of the beach. The water slowly waved back and forth, wetting their bare feet, as the sun died in the horizon, giving space to a warm, beautiful night. It was kind of ironic, after everything they've been through.

Jack ended the kiss slowly, nipping at Ianto's red bottom lip, his hands framing his face. The Welshman opened his eyes, a little glazed because of the heavy make out session.

"Why did you stop Jack?" panted Ianto, looking at him, smiling.

Jack just took his time looking at his beautiful, beautiful Ianto. After everything that happened, Gray, John, losing Tosh and Owen, Jack never thought he would see that kind of smile on his face again. Not for long time anyway.

"Jack?"

At the inquisitive tone, Jack woke up from his musing, his thumb caressing Ianto's mouth. He smirked.

"I just noticed something."

"And what is it?"

Jack approached his face, resting his forehead against Ianto's own. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was so unique in the other man's body. And the Welshman said he had pheromones.

"I noticed that I never said that I love you. Not out loud anyway."

Ianto drew a sharp breath. Jack opened his eyes and smiled kindly.

"I do love you Ianto Jones."

 

In response Ianto just pulled him down by the neck, kissing him deeply. The immortal just sighed inside the kiss, letting his weight down, their bodies glued together again. His avid hands roamed against that body, tickling Ianto. The Welshman laughed inside the kiss, ending it. He hid his face on Jack neck, licking playfully.

"I do love you too Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack smiled fully, standing up, helping Ianto to do the same. Suddenly he grabbed the younger man by the waist, lifting him up from the ground. Ianto yelped, soon squirming as Jack carried him to the sea.

"Jack put me down!"

"In a few, just wait." Replied Jack, laughing at the way Ianto tried to escape. "Here we go!"

In one swing, he threw the Welshman inside the cold water. Ianto broke the surface gasping, frowning when Jack started laughing loudly. Soon he approached the captain and dunked him inside the water. Jack got up, spurting gulps of the salty, cold, water.

"Never knew a declaration from me would get an attempt at drowning."

Ianto held him by the neck, his legs closing around his waist, his body floating with the waves.

"Shut up Jack, don't spoil the moment."

"Okay, shutting up." Jack mimicked a zipping motion with his fingers before grabbing Ianto by the hips.

They slowly started to kiss, their tongues entangling harder and harder, Jack's hands bringing Ianto closer to him, until their soaked-wet clothes could barely hid their bulges rubbing against each other.

"Can I tell you a secret?" whispered Ianto, panting when the kiss ended.

"Of course." mumbled Jack, kissing and nibbling his lover's neck.

"I always wanted to shag in some public place. To know how it's like."

Jack laughed against Ianto's cold skin, holding him tighter.

"Glad to know."

* * *

"God…Jack…"

 

The older man almost gasped with Ianto as he sank the last inch inside the younger man body. The sand was gluing on his back and other places he preferred not to think about it. But, Lord, it was so bloody worth it, if that get him to see Ianto so aroused, riding him like he never did anything else greater than that in life.

Blunt nails raked down his chest, exposed by the open shirt, as Ianto looked for leverage to move.

"God, so hot." growled Jack, gripping the slender hips, bucking up against him.

Both barely noticed if someone would be walking close by, since the beach was deserted since they arrived. It was three in the morning after all. Well, it wasn't as if they would mind if someone caught them. Half the thrill it was because of that, in Ianto's humble opinion.

"Harder." gasped the Welshman, riding Jack's shaft eagerly, his head thrown back, his semi-nude body glistening with salty water.

Jack bent his thighs, the movement making his shaft enter even deeper. Ianto groaned aloud, one of his hands caressing his stomach before gripping his shaft hard, wanking himself fast and desperate.

"Jack, Jack…oh God Jack…" whimpered the younger man like a prayer, his other hand digging into Jack's flesh, his thighs hurting with his fast up and down.

"Let me see it Ianto…wan to see you loose control." panted Jack, his blue eyes dark and blown up with arousal.

Ianto arched even more his back, sinking one last time, feeling every inch of Jack's cock inside of him, pulsing, bumping in all the right places. Ianto didn't even recognize the hoarse shout that left his lips as he came all himself and Jack, hi hand pumping his shaft until the last drop. His whole body trembled when seconds later he could feel his lover fill him up, Jack's hand in a bruising grip on his hips. He let his body fall against the older man, not caring if they would be dirty with sweat, sand and come.

"Wow."

"Yeah." answered Jack in kind, kissing him with slow tenderness.

They could always take another bath at the cold sea.

 

_We might make out,_

_When n_ _obody's there._

_It's not that we're scared,_

_It's just that it's delicate…_

  
_  
_THE END


End file.
